<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BNHA, Eddsworld &amp; Sanders Sides– Children Onshots by Michaelis420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785584">BNHA, Eddsworld &amp; Sanders Sides– Children Onshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelis420/pseuds/Michaelis420'>Michaelis420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism Spectrum, Canon Trans Character, Children, De-Aging Quirk (My Hero Academia), Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, M/M, Multi, Neurological Disorders, Trans, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelis420/pseuds/Michaelis420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Different fandom characters as children/babies/teenagers/familys. </p><p>Make requests, any are acceptable from the fandoms:<br/>-BNHA<br/>-Eddsworld<br/>-Sanders Sides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BNHA, Eddsworld &amp; Sanders Sides– Children Onshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mentions of:<br/>-slight mention of trans Remus-? </p><p>-------</p><p>Characters mentioned:<br/>-Virgil <br/>(Anxiety/Paranoia) (Toddler) <br/>Age: 4</p><p>-Remus <br/>(Imagination/Intrusive thoughts) (Father figure)<br/>Age: 24</p><p>-Janus (Nickname: Dee)<br/>(Deceit/Self peservation) (Baby)<br/>Age: Newborn- 2 days old.</p><p>AU: <br/>Family.</p><p>-------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mama! Mama!" </p><p> </p><p>The chipper voice of the four year old cut through the peaceful silence of the air, as well as the sound of the bedroom door slamming against the wall as the child rushed into the room, jumping up onto the bed and planting himself of Remus's chest causing a small wheeze to escape from the parent.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil giggled, happily bouncing on his chest, smiling brightly down at him.<br/>"Mama! Mama wakey wakey-!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus groaned, sleepily pushing himself up as Virgil rolled off of his chest onto the bundle of blankets beside him, smiling and giggling happily as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning my little tarantula.. care to explain why you have awoken the Duke from his beauty sleep?"<br/>Remus spoke, dramatically doing so as he turned on his side to look at his son, gently tickling Virgil's tummy resulting in a small squeal and giggles to fill the room once more.<br/>The child continuing to squirm as he giggled, gently chewing on his sleeve as Remus sat up, pulling the boy onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Cuuzz- buba woke up!" He whined playfully, squirming on Remus's lap as the older slowly nodded to him, gently ruffling his hair messing his already obvious bed head. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then.. I guess I better get up, huh?" He asked as Virgil happily wriggled out of his arms as he nodded, toddling over to the door as Remus sighed, sleepily following after him with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"Lead the way little prince," </p><p> </p><p>The door to the nursery was soon opened by the toddler who happily pushed it ajar, Janus held onto the bars of his crib, softly wriggling in place with a small gurgle, curious eyes glancing over as Remus chuckled, walking over to the still rocking crib as he lifted up Janus with a small  coo at the baby. Turning the rocking crib off with a small flick of a button.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully rested the boy's head on the crook of his arm, supporting it carefully as he gently kissed the boy's forehead earning a small playful hiss from the boy as his tongue blepped out.</p><p> </p><p>So far, the child hadn't cried since he was born, Remus should know after all,  Janus was unusually quiet. He didn't cry when he was hungry, when he needed changing or anything like that.. just.. resulted to hissing at the other two in which accompanied him in the same room.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled, carefully settling the boy down on the changing mat as he cleaned him up and changed the baby into a clean diaper, zipping his dragon themed onesie back up before hoisting the boy back into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil watching curiously as the toddler giggled, gently holding onto the bottom corner of Remus's shirt as the small family soon moved into the kitchen instead, the four year old not leaving Remus's side as he watched his every move practically glued to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then.. well, how does breakfast sound boys?" He asked with a small smile as Virgil eagerly nodded, bouncing in place as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh! Uh huh! Mama m'hungyyyyy-"<br/>He smiled, playfully whining as Remus chuckled, nodding.</p><p>"Alright, alright sweetheart, how about you play with Dee for a second while I make breakfast for us all, how does pancakes sound?"<br/>He asked as Virgil cooed nodding happily, hands softly flapping at his sides as Remus chuckled, carrying  Janus over to his already set up baby mat.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed softly, carefully laying Dee down on the mat as the baby cooed, gently playing with his feet, innocently glancing around, Virgil eagerly waddling over as he sat beside Janus watching him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't scare your brother little spider," Remus chuckled out as Janus curiously watched Virgil, softly blowing small raspberries up at him, the small baby having been born with a tongue-tie, in which.. in his case caused his tongue to look well.. somewhat split, Virgil seeming to find it interesting any time he saw his younger siblings well.. tongue as he giggled at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiling as he ruffled Virgil's hair before walking back to the kitchen to begin making breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil remained at Janus's side as he gently pet the babies mess of curls as he tilted his head curiously, just seeing the size difference between his own hand and the size of Janus's head was enough to baffle him, nevermind how delicate his baby brother was all together.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. Gently patting the baby's tummy as Janus cooed, softly lifting his legs and bringing them up to his chest, softly chewing on one of his feet as Virgil grimanced, gently pulling the boy's leg away. "Nuuu.. that's yucky silly- don't do thatt-" </p><p> </p><p>Janus just seemed to look up at him with his wide eyes, Virgil taking note of the different shades of them, one a soft caramel like shade of brown, the other..  a dulled down shade, fogged over  and hidden beneath a layer of faded colour.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil paused, fumbling fingers moving away from his younger brother's soft and pudgy cheek. "Sorry buba.." he mumbled quietly, gently retracting his hand to his own chest as he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered something.. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>The day Janus was born, the loud and bustling hallways of the hospital, mama laying in a hospital bed, him sat on an uncomfortable blue leather seat, legs gently kicking as he glanced around.</p><p> </p><p>The walls an anxiety inducing shade of green and egg shell blue.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the weight of his sound proofed headphones, the weight of his weighted blanket around his shoulders and the painted whimpers from his mama, Remus laid in the bed beside him, clearly in pain despite the toddler being unable to help.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered being ushered out of the room with a pained scream from mama, he remembered the nice doctors telling him everything would be okay. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered how long he waited out in the hallway sat on yet another dreaded leather chair, anxiously squirming.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how he wasn't allowed to see his mama until nightfall. </p><p> </p><p>He left the room at 8pm, he was allowed back in at 2:17am. </p><p> </p><p>Stomach churning and aching.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered everything.. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the panic.</p><p> </p><p>The anxiety building.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered his mama crying.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the sight of blood, being unsure of what it was from until he noticed the bundle being handed to Remus, a yellow blanket swaddling a newborn.. </p><p> </p><p>His baby brother,</p><p> </p><p>Janus..</p><p> </p><p>Dee.. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the tears his mama cried, he remembered his own.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the disgusting feeling of the tears trailing down his cheeks causing his hair to stand on end as he desperately rubbed them away, waddling over in curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the sight of the baby in his mama's arms, </p><p> </p><p>He remembered climbing up and sitting on the bed beside Remus.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered carrying his baby brother with help of his mama.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the small coos and innocent gurgles from the baby.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered every little detail..</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Virgil.. sweetheart are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>The voice sounded far away, the toddler dazingly glancing around as he looked around before settling on Remus, he could feel something.</p><p> </p><p>A small tug..</p><p> </p><p>He glanced down, his thumb being gripped by Janus, the baby cooing in content as Virgil gulped, a hand softly rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby.. deep breaths.. mama's here—"</p><p> </p><p>Remus was cut off as Virgil whimpered, latching onto him tightly, hugging his parent as Remus rubbed his back, pulling him onto his lap as he kissed his forehead, rocking them both carefully.<br/>Janus gently letting go of Virgil's thumb as he cooed, innocently squirming as he glanced around, stuffing his fingers into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sniffling as he hiccupped quietly, Remus gently rocking him as he sighed, keeping his son close as he kept an eye on the baby alongside, letting Virgil calm down over time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here baby... I'm here.. I love you and Janus so much hunny.. so, so much.." he spoke softly as he sighed lightly, the toddler choking out his response quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. W-wuv you too mama.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>